In The Middle Of The Night
by xenoprobe
Summary: Scully and Mulder share a moment of clarity in the middle of the night.


Title: In The Middle Of The Night  
Category: MSR, UST  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: all things (post-episode)  
Summary: Scully and Mulder share a moment of clarity in the middle of the night.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, ever were, make no profit, have no money- do not sue!

In The Middle Of The Night  
by xenoprobe

There was a tap, tap noise at the window. In the night sky, branches rustled and swayed in a moonlit dance with the wind. The entire planet seemed alive around her as Scully opened her eyes in this new yet familiar place.

She inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the scent of freedom as she could into her lungs- smiling when she realized the scent was unmistakably Mulder's. His blanket was still tucked around her, all but nylon covered feet were warm beneath its weight. There was a glow in the room, the fish tank sang in monotone; fitting pets for her deadpan partner. But he had not been so deadpan tonight. No. Scully wondered at one point if he'd faint with shock upon listening to her confessions.

But that was how it always happened, these things, these voyages of self-discovery.

It seemed to her that nearly every time she went without the constant counterpoint of Mulder's convictions, she discovered just a little more of how truly alike they were. All her opening moments had unravelled before her when he was away; leaving her to recount these times to him in the peace that followed. But this time was different.

Scully could still feel the residual clarity of sounds and the slow-motion effect of finally listening to the world around her. She was nearly content to sit back against Mulder's couch and lose herself all over again but the soft hum of his snore wafted into the livingroom and danced in her ears. She rose and silently slipped into his darkened room.

The moonlight cast ripples over his bare back, he lay cheek to pillow on his side. Scully felt a warmth bubble up inside and it manifested itself in her smile. He was so peaceful. Since the resolution of his sister's life and the tasteful funeral he arranged for both she and his mother, Mulder had been sleeping at night. Perhaps not quite the normal deep sleep of one's neighbours or family, but a mostly uninterrupted rest that he had gone without for decades.

Scully tiptoed forward and rested her left leg at the side of his bed. She sighed, letting a puff of warm breath into the air. She watched his mouth. It opened slightly as he inhaled and Scully imagined him breathing her in, straight from her lungs to his in a loop of life.

Without any sign of waking, Mulder's arm reached out to hers in the few feet that remained between them. She took his hand in hers, feeling the texture of skin, the smoothness of nails and the pure electricity of touch. She shivered. He smiled, feeling it travel into him in soft vibrations. He opened his eyes deliberately.

"It's a little early to be dressed for work Scully..." he whispered softly, grinning in the shadows- she could feel his smile.

"I didn't mean to stay- I'm sorry for nodding off on you like that."

Mulder tugged her closer and she came to a stop, sitting at the very edge of his bed, his body curled around the space she occupied. He twisted his hand in hers and around it, scissoring their fingers lightly. Their hands danced like old lovers, familiar but intense, translating a fierce passion and devotion through the subtle currents of this tactile intercourse. Scully felt the rising heat in her body engulfing her, her cheeks were of fire in the cool moonlight.

"Scully."

It was the way he said her name. She'd heard it a million times before but this time the sound filled her ears with all the new and keen awareness that this voyage of discovery had awarded her. She listened to the syllables swirl as her name became a question, a plea, an answer and an affirmation in one slow flash of sound.

Mulder's hand rose to her face, tracing her jaw, smoothing cool finger pads over her rosy-hot cheeks. He caressed her as if every nerve in him was alive and sensing things a thousand-fold. She nuzzled her face to his palm, kissing his lifeline and darting her tongue out to taste the fates. He was salty and she smiled.

His fingers wove into her hair and gripped her head firmly, drawing her face to his. The wind outside picked up and the tree did an interpretive dance beyond the window.

"Life" She whispered as their lips barely touched. He nodded once then pressed his mouth to hers, opening and closing, breathing from her as she'd imagined him doing. Scully's hand slid up the smooth surface of his side to his shoulder, lingering at his throat, feeling the bob of his Adam's apple as they kissed. And kissed.

"Stay." He pressed the word into her mouth- not a question. Scully pulled away reluctantly, feeling her body tip forward where she longed to remain connected to his lips. She stood and removed her jacket, her green top, unzipped her skirt and shimmied from her stockings until she was clad only in a bra and underwear and a moonbeam. Mulder pushed himself back on the bed and held the sheets open for her as she crawled in next to him; her cool back to his warm chest.

They settled quickly.

Mulder kissed her neck at the nape, smiling as her hairs tickled his nose. Everything was as it should be... everything was finally right. Scully rubbed against him when his kisses slowed, he pulled her over and their mouths mated. Like new lovers and old friends they kissed madly, chests heaving and pulses beating out a primal rhythm. Time passed slowly.

But as some moments seemed almost suspended, others sped like starlight and Scully knew that she would have to leave to get home before another day at work began. Their passion would keep- of that she was sure. She traced her fingers over his face, calming his skin, drawing out his fatigue. As he drifted to sleep she carefully crept out of bed, replacing her warm body with a neglected pillow; a poor substitute.

She dressed in the bathroom, brushing her teeth with his toothbrush, combing out her hair with her fingers. She paused to watch over him one last time before slipping into her shoes. The buzzing light in the hallway, the 'ping' of the elevator and the lullaby of the leaves and branches sang a new song to her. She would return here tonight finish her journey. Back to the place that all her other choices had in fact guided her to, at long last.

Fin


End file.
